phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Platypus Day/2011
Programming Schedule Disney XD All times Eastern & Pacific. 8:00 am - The Great Indoors / Canderemy (Premiere) 8:30 - Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers / Ain't No Kiddie Ride 9:00 - Wizard of Odd 9:30 - Oh, There You Are, Perry / Swiss Family Phineas 10:00 - No More Bunny Business / Spa Day 10:30 - Put That Putter Away / Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat? 11:00 - Let's Take a Quiz / At the Car Wash 11:30 - Don't Even Blink / Chez Platypus Noon - Traffic Cam Caper / Bowl-R-Ama Drama 12:30 pm - Split Personality / Brain Drain 1:00 - It's About Time! 1:30 - Perry Lays an Egg / Gaming the System 2:00 - Raging Bully / Lights, Candace, Action! 2:30 - Day of the Living Gelatin / Elementary My Dear Stacy 3:00 - Interview With a Platypus / Tip of the Day 3:30 - Cheer Up Candace / Fireside Girl Jamboree 4:00 - The Chronicles of Meap 4:30 - Nerds of a Feather Disney Channel All times Eastern & Pacific. 5:00 pm - Wizard of Odd 5:30 - Oh, There You Are, Perry / Swiss Family Phineas 6:00 - No More Bunny Business / Spa Day 6:30 - Don't Even Blink / Chez Platypus 7:00 - Rollercoaster: The Musical! 7:30 - The Great Indoors / Canderemy Disney Channel Asia All times Malaysia / Singapore. 1:00 pm - Perry Lays an Egg / Gaming the System 1:30 - Interview With a Platypus / Tip of the Day 2:00 - Wizard of Odd 2:30 - Oh, There You Are, Perry / Swiss Family Phineas 3:00 - No More Bunny Business / Spa Day 3:30 - Put That Putter Away / Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat? 4:00 - Let's Take a Quiz / At the Car Wash 4:30 - Don't Even Blink / Chez Platypus 5:00 - Traffic Cam Caper / Bowl-R-Ama Drama 5:30 - The Great Indoors / Canderemy Website On the event website, it shows a meter of Platypoints and links of various games that include taking photos with Agent P, Sending a Platypus Day message, And playing the Where's Perry game. Every activity is worth 1,000 platypus points. Activities *Where's Perry game. *Take photos with Agent P activity. *Send a top secret message activity. Continuity *A clip of Major Monogram and Carl singing Gitchee Gitchee Goo is shown on the event website. ("Hail Doofania!") *Several sources list February 2 as International Duck-Billed Platypus day. *Agent E, Agent S, an owl agent, and a duck agent is shown during the Where's Perry game. *After finishing the "Where's Perry" game it shows a render from "Oh, There You Are, Perry". *It also has a voice clip from "Oh, There You Are, Perry" as well as "No More Bunny Business". *The picture for the Take Photos With Agent P! activity shows a picture of Agent P when he saw Santa in "I, Brobot" and Frosty The Snowman in the "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!". Other Platypus Day-Related Happenings *On Microsoft's Xbox LIVE services a Platypus Day theme was put on its marketplace, as well as a T-shirt of the Platypus Day logo. This also added a variety of costumes of a number of the show's characters and various Avatar Props (Which are items your Avatar (what represents you in the world of Xbox LIVE) interacts with) based on Phineas and Ferb's inventions (for example: The Time Machine from It's About Time!) *Disney Stores across the USA held a five-day sale offering 30% off on all regularly priced Phineas and Ferb merchandise. Category:Marathons Category:Real World events Category:Perry the Platypus Category:P